Lizzie's Other Life
by Daizy Grl
Summary: This is a story about when Lizzie goes exploring in Rome. Read on to find out more...This is my first fanfic story :)
1. Lizzie's Other Life Ch 1

**Disclaimer: ** No, I do not own the rights to Lizzie McGuire or any other characters in this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***~Lizzie's Other Life*~**

CHAPTER1-

This plane trip was no ordinary plane trip. It was the plane trip that changed Lizzie McGuire's life forever. It was her dream to finally take the trip of a lifetime to Rome! While sitting on the plane, it struck her that she would not see her family for quite some time. Although, she had to admit it be kind of nice to get away from Matt for a change of pace. For some strange reason, her parents were quite reluctant to send her to Rome. They advised her to not go anywhere without someone else and to never talk to any stranger that she might meet. Over all, they told her to have a great time. Why they didn't want to send her to Rome was not the most important thing on her mind. Lizzie wondered where they would be staying and whom she would be roomed with. She hoped it would NOT happen to be with her life-long enemy, Kate Saunders. If she were to be roomed with Kate, she would try to avoid her as much as possible. She also pondered what places they would get to see and what adventures awaited them. Her parents had given her a journal that she was to write all special events and activities in. Her first entry was:

Dear Journal,

            I am currently on the plane to Rome. We are 35,000 feet in the air. It is so cool! I even got to sit next to Gor…

            She suddenly stopped writing. Lizzie had just thought of something that frightened her. What if Gordo, Miranda and her were not friends in High School anymore? A rush of sadness suddenly flowed through her veins. Lizzie most definitely did NOT want to leave her best friends! New, happier feelings Lizzie thought. I am in Rome and I get to have the greatest experience in my life! Back to her journal Lizzie thought.

…do. We are having a great time. I can't wait to see Rome! I am gonna have fun now and write later. Lizzie closed her journal. Immediately after, Miss Ungermeyer shouted at the top of her lungs, "Everyone out!"

"She's always so demanding!" Gordo stated.

"Who cares- we are in ROME!" Lizzie excitedly thought.

            The first stop they had on their agenda was to check into the hotel. Each student was to choose a buddy and a member of the staff to be shown around. They were told where every room in the entire hotel was located. On the other hand, they were told also where NOT to go. One of those forbidden rooms was a door marked, "DO NOT ENTER-NO UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ALLOWED." Although Lizzie was curious, she knew not to enter. Maybe she will sneak in later, when everyone was asleep…


	2. Lizzie's Other Life Ch2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, the characters, or the movie, but wrote this Fanfic in regards to it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
That night, Lizzie was sitting in her room with her roommate. She decided to write in her journal again. The second entry began as:  
  
Dear Journal,  
We have finally arrived after the long plane trip we took to get here. On the plane, Gordo and I talked and played games. Even Ethan Craft came over to play Travel Trouble with us. He even complimented me on my cool hairdo! He is so cool.and don't get me started on his hair! If only he was a little bit smarter.he acts like he is as smart as a pair of shoes - new, cool looking shoes, but still shoes. Also, we were introduced to some sites along the way over to where we were staying. Some looked really pretty. One was a famous fountain or something. When we got to the place where we were staying, we were showed around. I was roomed with Kate, After all.  
  
Lizzie froze. She had forgotten all about the mystery room- until now. At the same time, she had heard something. Why was there music at this time in the morning ?!?! What lunatic would be up at this time - besides me of course, Lizzie pondered. Hmmmm. Maybe I can check the room and the noise, too, when I go snooping. Then, even IF Mrs. Ungermeyer catches me, I can blame the music for waking me!  
Her curiousity got to the better of her that night. She did follow one rule, though - always take a buddy with you. Of course, Gordo was woken up spontaneously a great deal after their bedtime - It was now 1:45 a.m.!  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire, what are you up for? It's too early for breakfast! Do I hear music? Who else is up? I must really be tired to be hearing things!" Gordo stated agitatedly.  
  
"Well, David Gordon, I am up because I uh, heard the music and I wanted to see who it was.but we always need a buddy with us, so do you want to come?" Lizzie asked nervously, hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Lizzie, your nuts, but that's why I love you, so, let's go check it out.  
  
Love me!?!? He must be REALLY tired, that's all.  
  
"Great!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
Their first destination was the mystery room. They knew not to, but just couldn't resist their will powers. Here they were finally going to open the door!  
(To be continued.) 


End file.
